Various people including business owners, environmental specialists, building designers and event organisers recognize the need to control the quality of air within a defined space. Often, by controlling the air quality, the habitability of the space is improved and may assist in improving the quality of the time a person may spend in that space. Such an improvement has been used for example in homes, schools and various businesses so as to enhance the attractiveness of the space.
One example method of controlling the air quality of a space is to diffuse a compound to an area space. Sometimes, this compound may be a scented compound as an aromatherapy compound which offers an attractive and therapeutic scent to the surrounding environment. By diffusing a scent into an area, business owners and event organisers are able to improve the attractiveness and comfort of a particular area. As an example, retail outlets may provide a scent to a particular retail space which matches with their desired image so as to increase the pleasantness for its shoppers, whilst hotel owners may also use scents so as to improve the hospitability and pleasantness of a space for its patrons.
Whilst there are methods to distribute scented substances into the air, the distribution of the scent is often limited to small and confined spaces, such as toilets, kitchens, living rooms or small pockets of space. For larger pockets of space which may have its own air-conditioning systems or may be subjected to higher user traffic or regular exposure to external elements, such as hotel lobbies, concert halls or train stations, these small scale scent distribution methods do not operate effectively and thus reduce the effectiveness of any improvement in air quality.